fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthquakes of Sympolling
Earthquakes of Sympolling 'is the main antagonist of ''The Adventure of Hegemony The '''history of the Philippines is believed to have begun with the arrival of the first humans123 using rafts or boats at least 67,000 years ago as the 2007 discovery of Callao Man suggested.4 Negrito groups first inhabited the isles. Groups of Austronesians later migrated to the islands. Scholars generally believe that these social groups eventually developed into various settlements or polities with varying degrees of economic specialization, social stratification, and political organization.5 Some of these settlements (mostly those located on major river deltas) achieved such a scale of social complexity that some scholars believe they should be considered early states.6 This includes the predecessors of modern-day population centers such as Maynila, Tondo, Pangasinan, Cebu, Panay, Bohol, Butuan, Cotabato, Lanao, and Sulu2 as well as some polities, such as Ma-i, whose possible location are still the subject of debate among scholars.7 These polities were either influenced by the Hindu-Buddhist8 Indian religion, language, culture, literature and philosophyfrom India through many campaigns from India including the South-East Asia campaign of Rajendra Chola I,9 Islam from Arabia or were Sinified tributary states allied to China. These small maritime states flourished from the 1st millennium.1011 These kingdoms traded with what are now called China, India, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, and Indonesia.12 The remainder of the settlements were independent barangays allied with one of the larger states. These small states alternated from between being part of or being influenced by larger Asian empires like the Ming Dynasty, Majapahit and Brunei or rebelling and waging war against them. The first recorded visit by Europeans is the arrival of Ferdinand Magellan. He sighted Samar Island on March 16, 1521 and landed the next day on Homonhon Island, now part of Guiuan, Eastern Samar.13 Spanish colonization began with the arrival of Miguel López de Legazpi's expedition on February 13, 1565 from Mexico. He established the first permanent settlement in Cebu.14 Much of the archipelago came under Spanish rule, creating the first unified political structure known as the Philippines. Spanish colonial rule saw the introduction of Christianity, the code of law and the oldest modern university in Asia. The Philippines was ruled under the Mexico-based Viceroyalty of New Spain. After which, the colony was directly governed by Spain. Spanish rule ended in 1898 with Spain's defeat in the Spanish–American War. The Philippines then became a territory of the United States. U.S forces suppressed a Philippine Revolution led by Emilio Aguinaldo. The United States established the Insular Government to rule the Philippines. In 1907, the elected Philippine Assembly was set up with popular elections. The U.S. promised independence in the Jones Act.15 The Philippine Commonwealth was established in 1935, as a 10-year interim step prior to full independence. However, in 1942 during World War II, Japan occupied the Philippines. The U.S. military overpowered the Japanese in 1945. The Treaty of Manila in 1946 established an independent Philippine Republic. Appearance Discovery in 2018 of stone tools and fossils of butchered animal remains in Rizal, Kalinga has pushed back evidence of early hominins in the country to as early as 709,000 years.16 Still, the earliest archeological evidence for man in the archipelago is the 67,000-year-old Callao Man of Cagayan and the Angono Petroglyphs in Rizal, both of whom appear to suggest the presence of human settlement prior to the arrival of the Negritos and Austronesian speaking people.1718192021 There are several opposing theories regarding the origins of ancient Filipinos. F. Landa Jocano theorizes that the ancestors of the Filipinos evolved locally.[citation needed] Wilhelm Solheim's Island Origin Theory22 postulates that the peopling of the archipelago transpired via trade networks originating in the Sundaland area around 48,000 to 5000 BC rather than by wide-scale migration. The Austronesian Expansion Theory states that Malayo-Polynesians coming from Taiwan began migrating to the Philippines around 4000 BC, displacing earlier arrivals.2324 The Negritos were early settlers, but their appearance in the Philippines has not been reliably dated.25 They were followed by speakers of the Malayo-Polynesian languages, a branch of the Austronesian language family, who began to arrive in successive waves beginning about 4000 BC, displacing the earlier arrivals.2627 Before the expansion out of Taiwan, archaeological, linguistic and genetic evidence had linked Austronesian speakers in Insular Southeast Asia to cultures such as the Hemudu, its successor the Liangzhu2829 and Dapenkeng in Neolithic China.3031323334 During this neolithic period, a "jade culture" is said to have existed as evidenced by tens of thousands of exquisitely crafted jade artifacts found in the Philippines dated to 2000 BC.3536 The jade is said to have originated nearby in Taiwan and is also found in many other areas in insular and mainland Southeast Asia. These artifacts are said to be evidence of long range communication between prehistoric Southeast Asian societies.37 Role By 1000 BC, the inhabitants of the Philippine archipelago had developed into four distinct kinds of peoples: tribal groups, such as the Aetas, Hanunoo, Ilongots and the Mangyan who depended on hunter-gathering and were concentrated in forests; warrior societies, such as the Isneg and Kalinga who practiced social ranking and ritualizedwarfare and roamed the plains; the petty plutocracy of the Ifugao Cordillera Highlanders, who occupied the mountain ranges of Luzon; and the harbor principalities of the estuarine civilizations that grew along rivers and seashores while participating in trans-island maritime trade.38 It was also during the first millennium BC that early metallurgy was said to have reached the archipelagos of maritime Southeast Asia via trade with India3940 Around 300–700 AD, the seafaring peoples of the islands traveling in balangays began to trade with the Indianized kingdoms in the Malay Archipelago and the nearby East Asian principalities, adopting influences from both Buddhism and Hinduism.4142 Existence of a "Jade culture" in the Philippines is evidenced by tens of thousands of exquisitely crafted jade artifacts found at a site in Batangas province.3536 Jade artifacts are made from white and green nephrite and dating as far back as 2000–1500 BC, have been discovered at a number of archeological excavations in the Philippines since the 1930s. The artifacts have been both tools like adzes43 and chisels, and ornaments such as lingling-o earrings, bracelets and beads. Nephrite, otherwise known as Jade, is a mineral widely used throughout Asia as ornaments or for decorative purposes. The oldest jade artefacts in Asia (6000 BC) were found in China where they were used as the primary hardstone of Chinese sculpturing. In 3000 BC, jade production in the Hongsan and Liangzhu cultures of China reached its peak. During this period, the knowledge of jade craftsmanship spread across the sea to Taiwan and eventually to the Philippines. The artefacts discovered in several sites in the Philippines were made from nephrite. Nephrite excavated in the Philippines were of two types: white nephrite and green nephrite.44 Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Multi-beings Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Remorseful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honorable Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Game Changer Category:Envious Category:Incriminators